The Place of Eternal Darkness/Roleplay
Here, you can roleplay as a cat in The Place of Eternal Darkness. In The Place of Eternal Darkness... She raked at the ground with her unsheathed claws. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 02:37, October 15, 2012 (UTC) She stopped running. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 02:38, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Sliver wondered if she scared the other she-cat. Was she by chance here on mistake? Usually cats are fine with my habits... [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 02:44, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Hurricane cought a skinny mouse. It tasted horrible but she ate it anyway. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 02:45, October 15, 2012 (UTC) (Last post, two consecutive hours RPing!) She sighed. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 02:48, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Fear was hunting.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:44, October 15, 2012 (UTC) She padded away after finished her mouse. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:06, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Fear came back with a skinnyish mouse.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:51, October 15, 2012 (UTC) She looked arround. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 01:37, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Fear ate his mouse.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:11, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Sliver's eyes started to drip blood, and the red color seemed to fade. She breathed in, just to find her eyes becoming red again. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 23:54, October 16, 2012 (UTC) "Um, are you O.K?" asked Hurricane to Silver. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 00:16, October 17, 2012 (UTC) "do you think blood coming out off eyes is a good thing"Fear said to Hurricane.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:25, October 17, 2012 (UTC) "Shut up," she hissed. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 00:30, October 17, 2012 (UTC) "i will shut up when im ready"Fear hissed back.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:32, October 17, 2012 (UTC) "You are an (beep!)," said Hurricane. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 00:34, October 17, 2012 (UTC) "thanks"hissed Fear.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:35, October 17, 2012 (UTC) "You are welcome," said Hurricane. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 00:35, October 17, 2012 (UTC) "i'm glad i'm welcome"Fear meowed darkly.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:37, October 17, 2012 (UTC) "You're creepy," said Hurricane. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 00:39, October 17, 2012 (UTC) "your the one looking at bleeding eye's"Fear hissed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:40, October 17, 2012 (UTC) "Her eyeballs are bleeding while she is standing in the middle of freaking camp! How can I not notice?" hissed Hurricane. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 00:46, October 17, 2012 (UTC) "why do you want to notice?"meowed Fear.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:57, October 17, 2012 (UTC) "I have no choice!" hissed Hurricane. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 01:00, October 17, 2012 (UTC) "everyone has a choice"meowed Fear.ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 01:07, October 17, 2012 (UTC) "Do you have a choice for your heart to beat?" asked Hurricane. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 01:10, October 17, 2012 (UTC) "yup"Fear meowed.ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 13:11, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Claw sat watching Fear and Hurricane with eyes narrowed. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 20:00, October 18, 2012 (UTC) (Can I pull this off about her being creepy? xD) Sliver's eyes stopped dripping. Unblinkingly, she said "No need to fight, little demons, it's nothing of your concern." [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 20:21, October 18, 2012 (UTC) "i know thats what i'm telling Hurricane"Fear meowed to Silver.ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 13:13, October 19, 2012 (UTC) "He's mean! I didn't do anything wrong!" said Hurricane pionting at Fear. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:17, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Mori licked a paw.Silverstar 22:20, October 19, 2012 (UTC) She stormed off. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:21, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Fear padded away.ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 00:32, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Phaedra glanced around, her pelt fluffed with fear.Silverstar 22:00, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Claw licked his paw. Faolanmacduncan 22:02, October 23, 2012 (UTC) "let's go hunting i'm hungry."RedFeather said Claw didn't answer. Faolanmacduncan 22:06, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Phaedra licked her pelt, trying to clam herself.Silverstar 22:14, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Fear sat down and gave his paw a few licks.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:17, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Hurricane tried to run through the barrier to the Starry Skies. She failed and landed flat on her face. Icewish 15:02, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Fear popped up in front of Hurricane and started to laugh "are you okay?"Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:43, January 8, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah..." she replied. Icewish ♥ 15:43, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Fear helped Hurricane up.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:16, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Hurricane tried to look through the barrier. Icewish ♥ 15:16, January 9, 2013 (UTC) "Can't see through it can you"said Fear.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:12, January 10, 2013 (UTC) She shook her head. Icewish ♥ 23:02, January 10, 2013 (UTC) "Do you want to go through it?"asked Fear.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:14, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay